With the growing popularity of mobile displays, a new generation of display technology is developing in high-definition, high resolution, slim and low power consumption. Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) technology is popular with consumers due to its high image quality, high resolution, super-thin design and low power consumption. Hence, the LTPS technology is taking the place of the conventional a-Si thin film transistor technology and becoming the mainstream in the new generation of display technique.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic view illustrating a traditional LTPS array substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a LTPS array substrate 100 in prior art mainly comprises: a substrate 101, a light shading layers 102, a buffer layer 103, a polysilicon layer 104, a gate insulating layer 105, gate electrode 106, source electrode/drain electrode 107 and a common electrode 108. A thin film transistor is composed of the polysilicon layer 104, a gate insulating layer 105, gate electrode 106 and source electrode/drain electrode 107. Referring to FIG. 2, which is a structural schematic view illustrating a traditional CMOS LTPS array substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the array substrate comprises an N-Mental-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS, which is on the left side) and a P-Mental-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS, which is on the right side) disposed on the substrate 101. And as illustrated in FIG. 2, the light shading layers 102 between patterns are separate in the traditional CMOS LTPS array substrate.
In the manufacture procedure of the above-mentioned LIPS array substrate, first need to deposit a light shading layer, a buffer layer, an active layer, a gate insulating layer and a gate layer; and then, after depositing the gate insulating layer, need to deposit a film layer of the gate layer and define patterning of the gate layer. Therefore, the manufacture procedure is complex and leads to high production costs.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new thin film transistor array substrate and manufacturing method thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.